Of Love and Labyrinths
by AllOfTheSeasonsLiveInsideMe
Summary: Cameron Jackson is a student at the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women along with Rebbeca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, and Persephone Jackson. It's a fairly typical school. If most schools taught Advanced Martial Arts, the latest in Chemical Warfare, and gets extra credit for breaking into the CIA's database. The Gallagher Academy may look like a school...
1. Information

**Of Love and Labyrinths**

 **By: A Slytherin in the Making**

* * *

 **Cameron 'Cammie' Jackson:**

 **Codename - Chameleon**

 **Parents - Sally Jackson and Hades**

 **Age - 15**

 **Group - The Operatives**

* * *

 **Persephone 'Percy' Jackson**

 **Codename - Ghost Queen**

 **Parents - Sally Jackson and Hades**

 **Age - 15**

 **Group - The Operatives**

* * *

 **Rebbeca 'Bex' Baxter**

 **Codename - Dutchess**

 **Parents - Abe and Grace Baxter**

 **Age - 15**

 **Group - The Operatives**

* * *

 **Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton**

 **Codename - Bookworm**

 **Parents - Dorothy and Alexander Sutton**

 **Age - 15**

 **Group - The Operatives**

* * *

 **Macey McHenery**

 **Codename - Peacock**

 **Parents - Cynthia and James McHenry**

 **Age - 15**

 **Group - The Operatives**

* * *

 **Summary: Cameron Jackson is a student at the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women along with Rebbeca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, and Persephone Jackson. It's a fairly typical school. If most schools taught Advanced Martial Arts, the latest in Chemical Warfare, and gets extra credit for breaking into the CIA's database. The Gallagher Academy may look like a school for geniuses, but it's really a school for spies. Persephone Jackson isn't expecting any trouble to go down at her school, but when two seventh graders turn out to be monsters, she goes to Camp Half-Blood. The war with Kronos is coming closer and things aren't looking good for Camp. Kronos plans to invade Camp. To stop that Persephone will leave embark on a dangerous journey through the Labyrinth with her friends and her sword** **σκιά φάντασμα (Shadow Ghost). While Persephone is saving the world, Cameron is trying how to figure out the species named: Mortal Boys. When he thinks she's like him trouble will occur and when Persephone is under the Earth Kronos is rising. From Love to Labyrinths, these twins are taking life one step at a time, before time runs out.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am doing this for entertainment purposes. No money is made from this.**

* * *

 **Authors Note: This chapter is for Information purposes. I will post Chapter one in the near future.**


	2. I Hate Seventh Grade Orientation

Persephone

The last thing that I wanted to do was miss some of camp to show overly excited seventh graders the inside of The Gallagher Academy. Especially since it's about eight hours away and my twin Cameron doesn't have to.

"I know you don't like missing camp, but Professor Buckingham is retiring and Cameron is on a solo quest for your father, so you were the only one avalible." My mother Sally Jackson explains.

My mother is right. Cameron is doing some kind of retriving of an escaped soul in London. I was not at Camp when the quest was issued to Cameron, but she Iris-Messaged me about it. She's lucky. I have to go back to school to show seventh graders the rules of the school while she tours through Europe and has a chance of meeting up with Bex. I respond, "I know mother."

"After this we can get us a milkshake and you can shadow travel back to camp." My mom tells me, trying to cheer me up.

I smile at her and turn on the radio, falling asleep in the passenger's seat.

* * *

Once I wake up we are at the Gallagher Academy. Limos are pulled up in a circular motion. Only about twenty or so are here, but the Gallagher Academy takes girls 12-18 and only about 20-30 girls per grade. My mom drops me off at the front. "Good luck Persephone."

"Wish me well." I joke.

Right before I'm out of earshot my mother yells, "Come back here Persephone! I forgot to tell you something!"

I walk back to her and she says, "Go to your room to hang into this year's uniform and the new CoveOps teacher is named Paul Blofis. Don't tell them his name, but that we have a new CoveOps teacher. You don't even need to mention CoveOps because they are seventh graders."

"Okay mom." I tell her. I run to my dorm and see this year's uniform laid out on my bed. It's a white button down shirt, a navy blue vest with the school's emblem on the right hand side, and a navy blue, baby blue, and gold plaid, pleated, skirt. I put it on and run my fingers to my dark black hair and head back to the front yard to give this stupid tour.

* * *

These seventh graders are obnoxious. They think they are all that. Ugh. It gets on my nerves. About halfway through Nico's sister Bianca, who is not dead, but was actually lost in the land without rain says, "Run."

"Why?" I whisper back.

Bianca says, "Empousi. Kelli and Tammi. They are out to get you."

"Do you have a weapon?" I ask her.

Bianca responds, "No. That is why I need you to run."

"Go to my dorm. It's #56. If anyone asks why you are there say Persephone Jackson told you to." I tell her.

She does as I say and I tell the rest of the seventh graders, "Please go to your dorms and try on your uniforms. Tell Miss Carter if your clothing is not in your size."

The girls leave, but Kelli and Tammi stays. "You're so kind for clearing the room. Now. Prepare to die Persephone Jackson."

I uncap my pen and it springs into a Stygian Iron Sword named Shadow Ghost in English. I say, "Why don't you come here then and kill me yourselves."

Tammi comes to me and I slash my sword through her neck. She dissolves into golden dust. Kelli screeches and yells, "THAT WAS MY ASSISTANT! YOU WILL PAY PERSEPHONE JACKSON!"

I slash my sword through her stomach before she can registar what just happened and she dissapears. I check to see if anyone else is in the hall and I walk into the shadows.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am aware Percy had Rachel with him and that Bianca is dead, but the prophecy said _Lost_ in the land without rain, not _died_ in the land without rain, so she lives.**


	3. A Deadline and A Dream

Persephone

When I shadow traveled, I reappeared on top of Annabeth, which needless to say got her to not talk to me. I tried to apologize, but she's acting like I bashed her OTP. All I. Managed to get out of her was Cameron brought her to camp; she'd been in Roseville, Virginia to visit Cameron (I'm starting to think they are together); and she knew that Cameron completed her quest and is now hanging out with Nico di Angelo wherever the Hades they're at.

"Any word on Luke?" I ask. Immediately I regretted it. Annabeth held me by my uniform collar (which I'm still wearing for some reason) and tells me in a deathly calm voice, "Don't you dare speak about him. You aren't worthy."

Luke Castallan is a touchy subject for Annabeth. Annabeth likes Luke, even if he's a traitor. I would like him too if he wasn't a villan. I mean all of the gods are neglectful. The gods don't know better. He had a mom who loved him and could tell you anything you wanted to know. He shouldn't be so soft. The Titans won't be much better anyways.

Annabeth takes a deep breath and says, "Mount Tam is still overrun with monsters. Luke wasn't there. I know for certain."

That isn't good. It would be better if he was at Mount Tam stirring up trouble there, instead of stirring up trouble where we didn't know where he was. "What about Grover?"

"He's alive and well." Annabeth says.

I decided to go back to Hermes Cabin. The gods don't have a cabin for children of Hades, but has one for Hera, who doesn't even have children. Cabin Leaders Connor and Travis Stoll are in there playing poker. Connor asks, "Why the stick up, rich kid prep type uniform?"

"I was giving a school tour before Empousi attacked." I explain. "I'm playing."

"Not until you change." Travis says, "No stuck-up kids are allowed in Hermes Cabin."

I take of the vest, shirt, and skirt and grab a pair of jean shorts and the Camp Half-Blood shirt out of the duffel bag on my bed. Usually only children of Hermes get beds, but the Stolls let me and Cameron share Luke's old bed. I tell them, "No cheating or else."

They deal me in. We are playing seven card poker (I think it's called Texas Hold Em). After about ten rounds I have all of the Stolls dramachas.

The Stolls leave to prank Demeter Cabin and Grover walks into my cabin. He is holding back tears. I ask, "What's wrong?"

"I have one week. One week to reveal Pan or I lose my searchers license. I can't lose my searchers license. I just can't." Grover says crying. I pull him into a hug. He eventually wipes off his tears and says, "Have you met the new swordsman?

"No." I respond.

Grover says, "His name is Quintus and he owns a hellhound. He's good."

"I'm will meet him later. I'm getting tired." I say yawning.

Grover leaves and I fall asleep into a dream state.

 _A young Nico is throwing Myth-O-Magic cards and figurines at Cameron. "YOU WEREN'T THE ONE TO LOSE YOUR SIBILING ON A QUEST! YOU CAN SEE YOUR SISTER EVERY DAY OF THE YEAR! I CAN'T! DONT TELL ME THAT YOUR SORRY, WHEN YOURE NOT!"_

 _"Nico." Cameron says, "Stop throwing things at me. I've looked for your sister's soul in the Underworld, but It's not there..."_

 _"I don't care. Leave me alone. I thought you were better than your sister." Nico says, "Your not. Your sister is better. She will always be better."_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello again. I'm Back with the second chapter today. Here you go!**


	4. Cameron and Scorpians

Persephone

At breakfast, there was a lot of excitement.

Apparently around three am, an Aethiopian Drakon was spotted outside of camp, a pair of demigod twins showed up, and Cameron appeared in our bed last night. And I slept through all of it.

"The Drakon is still out there," Lee warned during announcements. "Thirty arrows in its hide and it's furious. It's around thirty feet long and has bright green eyes."

Chiron says, "Stay alert and stay calm. This has happened before."

"And it will happen again. More and more frequently. This is a good reason for war games."

Cameron and I take our plates to the bronze brazier and scraped a portion of it to the Gods. I hope they like Cheerios.

"Hades." I say, then start to whisper, "Have a good day."

I headed back to my table and started eating. Cameron asks, "How was the tour?"

"I'll tell you later." I say.

Grover and Annabeth come to the bench.

Annabeth says, "I need your help convincing Grover. Can you help me Cameron?"

"Sure. What do you need help with?" Cameron asks.

Grover chews on a fork and says, "The Labyrinth."

"Oh. Group mis-quests are more of a Persephone thing." Cameron says.

I say, "Why the Labyrinth?"

"It makes sense if Pan is in the ground. I mean do you see how terrible it is on Earth?" Annabeth claims.

Cameron asks teasingly, "Since when have you been such an environmentalist?"

Are these two together of something? Never mind.

"But the Labyrinth has no grass, no trees, and no Starbucks!" Grover exclaims, "It doesn't add up!"

"Actually." I say, "It does. I mean, mortals have been destroying the Earth for centuries. It was only a matter of time before he either faded or disappeared."

Grover bleated, but staged no protest to my argument. Some guy, the new swordsman probably clears his throat and Annabeth leaves our table. Annabeth says, "Convince him you two. When you two work together you're worse than the Stolls."

"Hey!" Travis exclaims.

Connor finishes, "Nobody is worst than us."

I absentmindedly rub my left hand over Grover's back. Cameron asks out of nowhere, "When do we need to be back at school?"

"Why are you thinking about school at a time like this?" I ask.

Cameron responds, "I care about school. I mean we go to an amazing school."

"Yeah." I say sarcastically, "Going to an all-girls school with practically insane teachers and an impossible curriculum is super exciting."

"You know you love it." Cameron replies. I truly do. The rush, thrill, and excitement of just stories of what we are to become. It's amazing.

Grover says, "I'm glad Juniper loves cowards."

That night after dinner, Quintus had us in our battle armor. It looked like a normal game of capture the flag, but we all knew it was different. We were in war. Many of us will fall. Only the great will prevail. Quintus warns, "There are six mega scorpions. Disarm the scorpion of the bag around it's neck. The six teams of two who get one of the bags will get a surprise. Go ahead and pick your partners."

Me and Cameron give each other a look. We were definitely partners.

When we got to the woods, the sun was setting. We shadow traveled to Zeus's Fist. It's a pile of rocks that just sit there. In one position it's a pile of rocks, but it looks completely different from any other angle.

Multiple noises came from around us. We saw three or four pinchers. Cammie pulls us into Zeus's Fist to shadow travel us, but she fails and we fall into a pile of rocks.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello once again readers. I would like to give a shout out to two of my friends on . They are Chocolate chip cookie girl and I wanna learn how to write. They are inspiring authors and a really sweet people, even if I met them on fanfiction. 😊 🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪**


	5. War Councils and A Prophecy

Persephone

The next morning after they found me Chiron calls a war council. I've been to a couple of these. They weren't anything to be envious over. When I wake up I see a note on the bed:

 _Dearest Twin,_

 _I have left for the Gallagher Academy. I'm going early to help mother with the preparations for the back to school dinner. I will see you soon! Can't wait to see Bex and Liz! Get to school as soon as possible! Iris-Message me if you need me, but only Iris Message at night. Don't pull a stunt like last year!_

 _Sincerely_

 _Cammie_

We meet in the sword arena. Chiron and Quintus stood at the front, by the weapons rack. Clarisse and Annabeth sat next to each other and led the briefing. Grover was shaking all morning. He was the one who told us we were in the Labyrinth for almost three hours. Others like Juniper, Silena Beauregard, Travis and Connor Stoll, Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, and Argus. Argus never really showed up to things, so this was serious.

"Luke used that entrance." Juniper says, "I thought it was a cave. Guess I was wrong."

"Would this Luke character use the Labyrinth as an entrance to the Camp?" Quintus asks.

I say, "Luke would do anything Kronos asked. Going into a maniacal maze, with deadly traps and creatures? Luke would do it. He despises the gods."

"He's searching for the workshop. Remember Ariadne's string? It guided Theseus through the maze." Beckendorf said, "If he gets it, we have no hope."

"We will have defenses. Archers will be set up outside of Camp." Lee says.

Clarisse joins in, "Ares Cabin will be in there too. Every cabin will. If we go down, we go down fighting."

"We need a quest. Stop Luke from getting the string." Quintus says.

Chiron says, "Who should lead this Quest?"

Almost everyone said Annabeth, except Silena who said Cameron.

I say for Cameron, "Cameron is more of a solo quest taker. She will work with a group if necessary, but she's a lone wolf type of person."

"Annabeth it is then." Quintus says.

Chiron says, "Go to the Oracle, Annabeth. Assuming you are not insane we will talk."

Waiting for Annabeth was long and boring. Just the war council sitting there, on the floor, waiting for a prophecy. I started pacing. It's a bad habit. I do it when I'm thinking. It has been about an hour. I shadow traveled to the Big House Porch to see what was taking her so long.

I walked upstairs to try to hear the prophecy. I couldn't. When Annabeth walks down she says, "The room in there is sound proof."

"Oh." I say.

We walk back to the arena together. Once she gets there she says, "I have the prophecy."

"It said: _You Shall Delve Into The Darkness of The Eternal Maze,_

 _To Battle One's Ghost Who Caused Jew's Raze,_

 _To Live or Die By The Force of The Sea_

 _A Choice Will Be Thrusted Upon Thee_

 _A Hero Not Noticed, Maybe The Last They Need_

 _For Kronos's New Life To Lead_

 _A Child of Death, Wisdom, and A Saytar_

 _The Same Group as Her First Quest Ever_ " Annabeth recites.

I say, "The last two lines reference me, Annabeth, and Grover. We were on Annabeth's first quest. Also _to battle a ghost that caused Jew's raze_? That ghost sounds a whole lot like Hitler to me."

"No doubt _you shall delve into the darkness of the eternal maze_ is the Labyrinth." Annabeth says.

The next day, Quintus discreetly hands me a bag and an ice whistle before we go into the Labyrinth

* * *

 **Author's Note: I made this chapter before school started and worked on it for. About an hour.**


	6. Back-To-School

**Authors's Note: Hello readers! I'm sorry that I could not update for a long time, but alas I am back! I wish you all good luck! Cameron chapters will be longer than Persephone chapters, but Cameron chapters will be longer.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Back-To-School 

I know my sister has probably mentioned she feels invisible, but I am truly the invisable one. The shadow of my sister Persephone. I am Cameron the Chamelon. Daughter of Sally Jackson and Hades. Where I go to school thought it's considered cool to be invisible, so that's a plus.

I go to a school for spies.

Technically I go to a school for geniuses, not spies, but when I tell my mom she just rolls her eyes and doesn't correct me. And she's the headmistress. Of course she is also a retired CIA operative and can kick anyone ass in just about anything.

If you got a Level Four clearing or above you already know about us. Most likely since we've been around for more than 100 years. But if you don't have that high clearance then we are an urban myth, like demigods. But those are also real, so urban myths aside.

If the average civilian looks at us, we are snooty heiresses with no where else to go. We are totally fine with that. Less people that knows, less people's minds to erase. Nobody suspects the miles of limousines bringing in students all around America (and one from the UK), to the mansion. I watch from my dorm room that I share with Persephone, Bex, and Liz; the most spectacular roommates in the history of roommates. The half-mile driveway was packed with students exiting their limos. It looks harmless, but it's equipped with laser beams that read tire tracks, sensors that check for explosives, and a section that can swallow a truck whole.

I wrap my arms around my knees and stared through the window's wavy glass. The (new) black curtains were drawn around the tiny alcove. I was enveloped in an odd sense of worry. I knew that since we found the Labyrinth, that Persephone would take the quest, probably dragging Annabeth along with her. And if all goes well with convincing Grover to go with them then the Golden Trio **(not from _Harry Potter_ )** are going on another quest. Grover got us to camp. I don't want him to be hurt. He was so worried about going underground.

I mindlessly listen to the chatter of students. They were exclaiming what they did over summer break. Sure they traveled the world, but it wasnt as cool as killing dead souls all over Europe. I also (quite literally) ran into Bex, which set back my mission, but we had tea during tea time, so it makes up for it.

I work on a story to tell the rest of my summer. Summer camp is not that exciting, but winning an underground poker tournament, then Turing them in; which lead to arrests being made, might stand a chance against theirs. Maybe set the underground poker tournament in Italy; which is where I also spent part of my summer with Nico, and girls that were trafficed were rescued would over power their stories. Plus you know the London Quest.

Those events were all true. I also spent a chunk of my summer at Camp Halfblood.

A soft, southern voice said, "Oh Cammie. Oh Percy. Come out wher- _Oopsy Daisy_!"

I heard the crash and came out of the corner. Even though she just crashed my Hermes Cabin Poker Trophy and she has a sunburn I just had to hug her.

"Did you miss me?" I ask.

Liz responds, "I specifically remeber two of you. Where is Persephone?"

"She could be anywhere in the world." I reply. "How am I supposed to know where she is at all times. Now how did you get a sunburn?"

"Sunblock is very important. Also sleep. Then you wouldn't be an apple covered twig. Or in other words do not sleep outside a pool in Alabama." Liz tells me. She should really know better. Liz is what I would call a genius. Not like how we go to a school for geniuses, but a true genius. She is smarter that a large portion of the adult population. On the Third Grade Achievement Test she scored the highest score _ever_. My mother was notified on this and demanded at she was put in this school. She is a spy, but more of the hacker-at-home type spy instead of the kill-a-man-with-her-bare-hands type. If I had to go on a group mission I want Persephone and Bex with me and Liz in a secure location telling us what to do.

-B-R-E-A-K- -O-F- -P-A-G-E-S-

At six thirty exactly, we were going the spiraling stairs in our uniforms to the foyer floor. Everyone had heard of my Gambling Ring Infiltration Story by now and was in awe. We aren't supposed to get missions. They think me after is really high up in the government. Liz however was staring at the door in the center of the atrium below. She whispers, "What if there was trouble with the plane? Or customs? Or... I'm sure she is just late."

I nodded and continued down the stairs. Bex is just rules optional. Persephone is in the real danger. She will sacrafice the world for her family and friends. The doors stayed closed and Liz squeaked, "Did you hear from her? I didn't hear from her. Why didn't we hear from her?"

"I actually did hear from her. It was one time. We had tea." I respond.

Liz whisper asks, "Did she get kicked out?"

"Don't worry about it. Bex is just rules-optional. Persephone was here about a week ago and she would have said if Bex left. Be calm." I tell her.

She is quiet for the rest of the walk down to the Grand Hall, but I know she is still working about Bex.

We settle at our table in the Grand Hall. Two seats were empty. One for Persephone and one for Bex. Nobody asked us about it. I almost felt at home. The only thing missing is those two voices breaking my silence. Anna Fetterman slipped into one of the empty seats and asks, "Have you seen it? Did you look?"

Anna held a slip of paper that instantly dissolved when in contact with your mouth. They used the bad tasting Evapopaper for schedules, so we can burn through it and get to the tasty ones.

But she wasn't thinking about the Evapopaper flavor when she yelled, "We have Covert Operations!"

I honestly was confused until I remembered the fact that little OL' Southern Liz could take Anna in a fist fight. Liz grabbed the paper and told her, "I'm pretty sure we can handle it."

"But Buckingham is out!" Anna exclaimed.

I stared at her for about a minute and wondered if Persephone knows. Of course she does. she was here a couple of days ago. Everybody's head turned who was here and counted the seats. There was two seats extra at the staff table. One was for my mother, who must have been behind and the other was for the CoveOps.

I ask, "Who's teaching CoveOps then?"

My mother walked in and went directly to the podium. She asks, "Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

"We are the sisters of Gillagan." Every single student responds.

My mother asked, "Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To cause justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." We finished.

We sat down, but mom kept standing. "Welcome back students. This is going to be a wonderful year for all of us. For the newest sisters of Gillian, - this is goin to be th hardest year of your life. To our returning sisters this year will mark the year of changes. If has came to..."

Before she could finish a man who rivals Thanos' beauty walked up to e staff table and winked at my mother and tells her, "Sorry I'm late Ms. Jackson."

* * *

 **Author's Note II: Sorry that I haven't updated in four months, but school is stressful. If any of you are too overwhelmed with school and need someone to talk to my PM box in always open. On another note I was originally going to add a dream sequence in this chapter, but it is already longer that the others.**


	7. Authors Note

Dear anybody whi cared about this crossover,

On my new accout I will have somewhat of a rewritten version of this. It is under Slytherwitch. I don't have it up yet, but ill notify you guys when it will be.


End file.
